


Green Butterfly

by Miracult



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, lmao help me i am a simple trashcan and these two nerds are gonna end my life, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracult/pseuds/Miracult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This doesn't really have a plot-line? It's just a bunch of oneshots consisting of Jade Turtle x Papiali-</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Jade turtle belongs to http://thelastpilot.tumblr.com/ THIS TALENTED MF<br/>Papiali [AKA Prince Ali as Hawkmoth] belongs to http://starrycove.tumblr.com/ THIS LIL BBY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I lose control of my life.

Prince Ali wasn’t a promiscuous fellow. He wasn’t even one to flirt, intentionally that is.

 

But being Hawkmoth made him so much bolder, so much more confident.

He felt like that behind the mask he could do anything without repercussions.

Lord knows his conscience wouldn’t allow him do try anything outside of the purple mask.

 

Standing here, Jade Turtle between his purple sleeves clad arms, huffing and face red, it took all Hawkmoth had not to do something worthy of the seven sins. It took him, reaching into his inner Ali, to hold back his current Hawkmoth.

 

"I-I’m sorry-"

"Don’t be." Came the swift reply. The honey gold glow in his eyes set a heavy pressure in Hawkmoth’s chest.

He dipped his head and with every touch of his lips to the hero’s skin released a little bit of that pressure. Back, back and back, up against the wall. Hawkmoth couldn’t get close enough to him. He couldn’t get enough of that fruity taste in Jade Turtle’s mouth. He felt the clench of Jade Turtle’s finger dig into his back, only then did he remove himself from Jade Turtle’s face and place his own in the crook of Jade Turtle’s neck.

 

There was silence. Silence, and the panting of the two teens against each other. "Y-you’re fired up tonight…" Jade Turtle laughed breathily. Hawkmoth huffed through his nose against the green of his partner’s suit. He smelled like oranges, something spicy he couldn’t place. It was addictive, and he wanted to drown in it.

 

"I…"

For months on end Jade Turtle had hinted at identities. Their escapades and nightly meet-ups could only go so far with the suits and masks in their way. As far as they wanted to go, they couldn’t.

Prince Ali was afraid of Jade Turtle discovering who he was and not liking it. He wanted him to like him.

 

The haze of Jade Turtle was heavy set in his brain.

For the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably won't has a sequel chapter BUT FEAR NOT there will be MORE SIN


	2. '1'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nino is a cool as a cucumber but the moment Prince Ali steps into his home he's about as cool as the Sun. God help him.

"You and I walk home the same way from the library and you live further down the road but it’s been raining hard so I call out to ask you to wait at mine for a bit until it dies down and I don’t know why I did that because now you’re all wet and in the middle of my living room shaking the water out of your hair and all I can think about is how long I’ve fancied you for.” -AU

 

-

 

Another crack of thunder spilled across the damp air, causing Ali to flinch.

Though he had an umbrella, it did little serve his needs as the wind yanked out his hands many times.

His hair was soaked, along with the clothes he wore. All he wanted was to visit a Library he'd heard high praise of; but it would seem his journey had come across a speed bump. Ali shivered, frowned as another gust of wind soaked his trousers.

The wet click of his now soppy boots rung into the hiss of rain hit concrete, almost in a teasing manner. He stopped, resting his elbow on a banner in defeat.

"Oh, I should have never stepped out on this weather..." He groaned. "Ali?"

Said teen looked up at the call of his name.

 

Across the banner, in an open window, was his fellow classmate, Nino. Ali leaned forward just a tad, squinting in the darkness of the evening rain.

He looked a bit different, no cap on his head and without his blue shirt with the weird eye on it. His headphones weren't around his neck, a strange sight. "Nino! Hello! Strange seeing you here!" That was a sort of lie, as he'd never been here before. Hell, for all the Prince knew, Nino lived here.

"Yeah, I live here, bro"

Hammer to the nail head.

"O-oh-" Ali thumbed the handle to his umbrella, flinching as yet another gust of wind hit him from the back.

Nino made a noise, something akin to a surprise grunt. "Oh dude! Come inside! It's coming down hard today" Nino called, ducking from his window, and not a moment later his front door opened.

"R-really?"

"Yeah dude, no problem, wouldn't want you getting a cold now, would we?" He responded with a smile.

Ali swallowed, he feared he'd already caught one, what with the heat in his cheeks. "A-Ah, thank y-you!" He smiled back, and in that moment, he could've sworn Nino's eyes flashed with something. Ali shook his head, heading up the steps as he passed it off as the flashes of lightning.

"Oh, I'll get your umbrella!" Nino smiled as Ali stepped inside.

Without thinking, Ali held out the umbrella. Nino grabbed it, but not before his fingers brushed Ali's. It was a finger light touch, but it managed to sent crackles of shock hurdling through his veins.

Seconds ticked by, and Nino snapped his mouth shut, taking the umbrella with a nervous chain of laughter. "Hahaa- Well, um- you get comfy, I'll get us some hot chocolate?" He proposed, gently tapping the umbrella against a wall to shake off excess water.

Ali nodded. "Of course- I mean, yes, that would be nice-"

Oh how he wished Akilah, his caretaker was here. But then again, that would most likely make things more awkward.

Slightly more than when Ali realized he was staring at Nino blankly.

 

Ali inhaled sharply, averting his eyes. "I'll just go sit down in your living room!" He bleated, bowing his head and stiffly entering the first door he saw.

Nino watched him go with a confused gaze, one eyebrow raised before adding into the tense air, "Uhh, that's the bathroom, Ali-"

"Right!!" Ali's voice, several octaves higher, sounded through the door.

Seconds later, the rather mortified teen marched out and stared at Nino, who'd just got done putting his umbrella away. Holding back tears, Ali cleared his throat.

"C-could you show me where your living room i-is?" He asked. Nino smiled, easing Ali's humiliation just a tad. "Yeah, just follow me!" Nino nodded, passing Ali. As he did, Ali was hit with the scent of oranges, something akin to soda. And it spelled _wonderful_. Ali silently followed Nino into his living room, duelly noting the rather homely feel of the whole atmosphere. There was a fireplace, lit up. It cast a warm [Pun Intended] glow across the room, coating it in orange light.

 

Ali inhaled slowly, enjoying the small bit of comfortability it offered. He looked down. A towel was being held out to him. He gently took it, smiling at Nino sheepishly in thanks. "Thank you!" He squeaked. Looking elsewhere, Ali wiped at his arms, patting his over coat.

 

He was unaware of Nino, who was staring.

 

The music enthusiast couldn't really believe it, honestly. He couldn't do anything but think about how long he'd held a candle for this guy. And here he was, standing in his house.

 

Well. Condo.

 

But here he was! And he was _wet_. His skin looked almost Godly in the glow of the fire, his eye's reflected the light in a way Nino had never quite seen before.

Or maybe he had, but he'd never cared so much as to notice it, but now he had no choice. They were like glass, moisture lining his lids. It gave them such a crystalline glow.

 

Ali looked up, eyes widening slightly as he caught Nino's gaze. He'd been _staring_. Both of them knew it. Ali swallowed. Nino inhaled sharply, a nervous grin came to a halt on his face as he rose an index finger. "R-Right! hot chocolate!" He snapped his fingers and turned away, and no less than seconds later he was gone.

 

Ali exhaled. The smell of chocolate floated into the room a few minutes later. Ali brought the towel to his head, moving it around to dry it. Nino padded silently into the room, focusing on balancing the tray.

"So I've got this really cool trick-" Nino stopped short, his mind completely blank when he looked up. Ali turned, towel falling from his head.

 

His inky black hair was tousled, falling across his forehead in such a way it caused every muscle in Nino's body to tense up. ' _Oh God'_   He thought, the only thought he was able to conjure. Suddenly the fire seemed so much brighter. Suddenly the light steams rising from the two cups seemed so much hotter.

 

Suddenly, Nino knew, he was _doomed_.

Ali had since discarded his overcoat, the turtle-neck long sleeved shirt he wore was now only damp. It stuck to his skin, though, and Nino absolutely could not stand it.

 Not able to bear the heat of the steam anymore his broke eye contact and shakily set down the two mugs on the coffee table. It was then he realized it wasn't just the steam that heated his face, but the red hot flush in his cheeks.

 

He hoped to God Ali didn't notice.

God had a bone to pick with him though, because Ali had noticed. Oh he had noticed. How could he not, when he just couldn't stop looking at his face?

It was impossible. Something about it. Besides it being totally gorgeous, of course. 

 

The air was so tense, nothing in the world could ease it. Unless, of course, that one something consisted of kissing each other senseless for an hour. Ali swallowed at the thought. Oh, this had taken a turn. Of course, he'd always liked Nino. At first it was just a friendly relationship. He'd thought he'd had a romantic interest in Rose, but he was wrong. So wrong.

He had began to notice Nino. _Really_ notice him.

 His goofy, uplifting antics, the way his hand always went to the back of his neck when he was nervous or embarrassed. How tall he was, the boy could easily overtake Ali if he wanted. And Ali _wanted_ him to.

But the best part, were his eyes. They were a warm honey glow. They seemed to glimmer when he smiled. That full, glittering smile.

 

_Jesus_ , he had it bad.

Ali tensed as Nino sat next to him, offering him a mug of hot chocolate.

He accepted it, taking a careful sip and smiling. It was warm, the perfect temperature.  _'Like him'_ His mind taunted, making him inhaled mid-sip. He choked, and Nino was quick to take the mug from his hands and gently hitting Ali's back. "You alright there, Ali?" He asked. His eyes held concern. Ali's gaze for one moment caught Nino's face. There was concern, most definitely.

 

But his tone was low, gravelly maybe.

 

Ali cleared his throat and nodded. How embarrassing. He blinked away tears caused by the incident. Silence filled the room. Nino had his hand on Ali's back, and the other hand on the left shoulder. And he was so much closer than before.

 

They locked eyes. The silence between them was deafening, Ali's heart was jumping up a storm, and Nino's nerves were running a marathon. 

Ali leaned in a fraction of an inch. Nino's breath stalled. No one spoke.

 

"Nino-"

"Ali"

 

"I like you" 

Nino's honey warm eyes widened. He searched Ali's face for anything, any sign this was a joke. All he found was anticipation, and apprehension.

"I...I like you too..." He whispered back.

 

Ali thought his heart stopped. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Nino's. It was a immature, inexperienced kiss.

Nino leaned in eagerly. This was so surreal. He just couldn't get close enough, he wanted to drown in Ali's scent of rain and his taste of fresh hot chocolate.

 

They fumbled in each other's embrace, not knowing which way was left, or right. Ali's back was against the arm rest, eyebrows furrowed in the euphoria of it all. Nino's face seemed to fit perfectly against his own, and it felt so _wonderful_ , too.

The need for oxygen called, and Nino broke away reluctantly, resting his face against Ali's jaw. They were panting. A split of thunder, lightening flashes and it illuminates Ali's position. Nino found himself staring into needy green hues. There was so much heat.

His arms were victim to gooseflesh. 

Ali's hands were gripping the front of Nino's beige T-shirt, and Nino's were pressed into the couch, on either side of Ali. 

 

Outside, another loud crack of thunder reverberated, but Ali could only hear the roar of blood rushing to his head.

Nino leaned down.

 

 

 

 

 

[A/N: tl;dr, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO END SHIT LIKE THIS]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS  
> Also music inspo for this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBfE9UPTfg8
> 
> Also it would seem the type of music you listen to whilst writing determines how sinful the writing is. Had to backspace some things because God was watching.

**Author's Note:**

> SIN


End file.
